A Sunday with Henry
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: A 5-year-old Henry wants Regina to make an apple turnover for lunch and they go to pick up the apples. Regal Believer.


**_A/N: First One Shot of 2018, guys! I got this idea from a picture someone posted on a Facebook group and I found it again on a friend's status, and I found it so cute that I decided to write it down. I really hope you like it, because I did it with so much love to all of you._**

 ** _Sadly, the OUAT characters don't belong to me, they belong to Adam and Eddy._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _A SUNDAY WITH HENRY_**

 ** _Sunday Morning…_**

Today was a very sunny day in Storybrooke, you can hear the birds singing clearly and everything was so calm in town. Except, a little young boy in Mifflin Street, a five-year-old Henry Mills. Regina Mills adoptive son. So nice and innocent, who loves to help others, especially his mother.

Today is Sunday, and today is a relaxing day at home. Sunday are Henry's favorite day of the weekend because he gets to spend time with his mother. He wakes up and runs to his mother room, he slowly opens the door and silently walks in to climb on to his mother's bed and kiss her forehead.

''Mommy.'' He whispers closely and his mother murmurs something.

''Henry…'' She murmured sleepily and stands up into a sitting position. ''Good morning, dear.'' She says with a soft smile and he reaches to her to give her a hug.

''Morning, Mommy'' He said. ''What are we going to do today?'' He asks whilst his mother fix his messy hair.

''Today… I'm going to work.'' She joked and Henry frowned.

''But today is Sunday. Sundays are our special day, Mommy.'' He responded sadly and Regina chuckled lightly.

''I'm not going to work, my little prince. I don't work on Sundays.'' She hugged him. ''Now, let's get off the bed, we need to eat breakfast.'' He smiled and ran out of the room and she laughed whilst shaking her head. ''My little prince… got to love him.'' She whispered while getting off her bed to go and take a shower. Minutes later, she got out of her room and saw Henry already downstairs.

''Did you brushed your teeth, Henry?'' He nodded and showed his teeth.

''Are they white now, Mommy?'' Regina chuckles at his question.

''They are, Henry. Now, what do you want for breakfast?''

''Waffles! And Chocolate Chips.'' He said enthusiastic.

''Oh, really? I thought you wanted pancakes.''

''I love pancakes but today I want waffles.'' He replied with a grin.

''Well, go ahead and watch some cartoons while I get your breakfast ready.'' He smiled and ran to the living room. ''And no running!'' She heard a 'Sorry' from the living room and she laughed before starting to make breakfast. After breakfast, they went to the living room and started to watch TV, forgetting all work related for just one day, is great and super relaxing for her and looking at her son's smile on his face it's priceless. She would do anything to see that smile on his face every day.

It was almost lunch time when she decided to make something to eat and just before she stands up, Henry looks up at her.

''Mommy…''

''Yes, dear?'' She looks down at him. He's sitting beside her and she has her arm wrapped around him while they were watching TV.

''Can you make the Apple Turnover today? I'm starving.'' She was thinking about making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for him but when he mentioned the Apple Turnover, she was surprised.

''And why, my little prince, you want that now? I was thinking of making peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you and we can do the Apple turnover for later, like dessert, maybe?'' She frowned a little at him and he pouted.

''But I want it now… can we go and get some apples? So we can start making them.'' He did the puppy eyes. _Oh no…_ Regina thought. _Not the puppy eyes._

Regina sighed in defeat.

''Okay, Henry… but just for today.'' She said standing up and when she tries to pick Henry up, he steps back.

''No, Mommy… Ima big boy now.'' He said and Regina couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

''Okay, Big boy… let's go and pick some apples.'' She took his hand and they went to the backyard. Regina grabbed a basket and Henry ran off to the door and directly to the apple trees. One of them is Regina's, the one his father planted for her back in the Enchanted Forest and the other one is Henry's, since he wanted to have one as same as hers and Henry screamed happily.

''My apple tree has fruits now!'' He said while she walked over to her Apple Tree.

''I'm glad to know that, my little prince. Try and grab one but please, be careful.'' She said and Henry nodded before trying to grab one but didn't reached it, so he decided to take the ones that they're closer to him and he can reach it easily, but there was one special apple that got all his attention. The apple was so red and look so pure that he wanted to taste it.

''So red…'' he whispered and tried to reach it but as much he tried, he didn't have much success. He looks at Regina and sees how easily she gets all the apples. ''I wish I can be that tall now.'' He said and looks up at the apple.

He starts thinking of what to do to get that apple until he gets an idea. ''YES!'' He grinned and starts jumping until reaching the apple but no, he can't reach it even jumping and sighs. ''Why?'' He whines but then, a minute later, he jumps so high that he reaches the most precious apple he had ever seen.

''Yes… I got you.'' He whispered with so much enthusiasm and tries to pull it down to put it on his little basket.

''Henry, sweetheart, do you need help?'' She asks while she was picking the last apple and when she turns around, she chuckles at the sight in front of her.

''I got it, mommy. Ima big boy now.'' He said while pulling down the apple and Regina walks to him and helps him cutting the apple from the tree. She smiles at him and caress his cheek softly.

''You can have that one now take a bite, dear.'' She said.

''Mmmm, I want this on the apple turnover, it will taste super yummy.'' He gives the apple to his mother and she puts it in the basket.

''Well, let's go back inside to make it. Do you want to help?'' She asks.

''Yes! I want to help, like big boys do.'' He said happily before getting his little basket with 3 apples in it before going back inside the mansion.

Regina gets ready to bake and Henry looks at her, following each step and that makes his mother smile.

''Now, wash your hands, Henry.'' She said before carrying him by his waist to turning on the sink so he can wash his hands. ''Now, let's get ready to make the most delicious apple turnover we've ever tasted.''

Regina cut the apples and Henry looked for the ingredients, at least, the ones he can reach and the rest of them, Regina helped him. They put every ingredient in a boil that Regina put on the stove and started mixing everything while Henry was watching and asking his mother some questions.

''How do you know it's ready?'' He asked.

''When the apples starts to get tender and thicker like this'' She showed to him how they look now. ''And every ingredient melt.''

''The apples haven't melt yet.'' He said.

''Henry, the apples won't melt but it will taste better with all the ingredients we put in the boil, and it will get a little hot.'' She said while moving the apples a little and turning the fire off. She moves the apples a little bit and let it cool a little before turning around to find the puff pastry, she gets a little latter to Henry, so he can help putting the flour into the pastry. Their result was incredible. Henry's face was all white.

''Henry!'' She laughed.

''Boo! I'm a Ghost, Mummy… you can't see me.''

''Oh, where could he be?'' She asks, pretending not seeing him while he giggles. ''Oh, well, I guess he will miss the best apple turnover ever.''

''NO!'' He screamed and tried to clean his face. ''I want that apple turnover, I'm right here!'' Regina laughs and gets a napkin and cleans his face.

''Now you can eat them but… we need to bake them first. Be careful, I will do this.'' She says before cutting the pastry in 9 small squares and later, Henry, with Regina's help, they brush the pastry squares before filling it with the apples. Regina formed then into triangle and closed de edges before Henry brushes them again, now that he knows how to do it and sprinkle them with cinnamon sugar before putting them on the oven to start baking.

''I can't wait, Mommy. It will be yummy!'' He said as he clapped his hands and Regina smiled at him.

''It will be the best Apple Turnover because you helped Mommy, like a big boy you are.''

''I am a super big boy!'' He said happily, pointing out in the air, like a superhero who's about to fly. ''Mommy…''

''Yes, dear?'' She asks while carrying him to the living room.

''I love this day the most.''

''Oh, and why is that?'' She asked.

''Because I get to spend time with you. I love being with you and do stuff together.'' He said with a smile on his face before giving her a kiss on her cheek and hugging her. ''I love you, Mommy.''

Regina smiled and his words almost brought tears to her eyes. Every time she had a chance to say those words to Cora, she didn't listen or ignore her completely but with her father was a different story. Adopting Henry was the best decision she had ever made in her life and she doesn't regret any of it. She loves her son with everything she have and she would do anything for him.

''I love you too, Henry.'' They sat down on the sofa to watch TV for a few minutes before the Apple Turnovers were ready. When she heard the alarm, Henry smiled.

''They're done.'' He climbed off the sofa and ran off to the kitchen, Regina behind him.

''Henry, dear, no running.'' She said but he didn't listen, he was way too excited to eat his apple turnovers. Regina opened the oven and took them out, they let it cool for a few more minutes before giving their last touch and eat them, in Mills Family style.

''Let's go to watch a movie.'' He said with a plate in his hand.

''And what movie do you want to watch?''

''Mmmm… Oh, I know, Star Wars!'' He finished with enthusiasm and Regina rolled his eyes.

''Again?''

''Again'' He giggles and takes her hand before going back to the living room and Regina turns on the TV to watch Star Wars, just where they left off.

And that's how they spent their Sunday together. Eating Apple Turnover and watching one of the Star Wars movies. Like any other Sunday, they do something different, but this Sunday, was unique to Henry. They just had a relaxing afternoon and after playing some videogames, something Regina would never do with nobody except Henry, Regina took him to bed. She read him a bedtime story and in the middle of the story, he fell asleep. Tomorrow is school day and Regina has to go to work.

''I love you, Mommy…'' He whispered after she left the room.

 _''I love Sundays with Henry… having him is the best thing that's happened to me.''_ That was Regina's last thought before falling asleep, with a smile on her face.

 ** _THE END._**

 ** _A/N: And that's how this story ends. I really hope you guys like it, please don't forget to leave a review, I really want to know your opinion about this. And… Happy New Year! Again… I really hope this year brings you so many good things, those are my best wishes from me to you._**


End file.
